


sometimes small is good

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tiny!Louis, breif mentions of niall and liam, enjoy, i honestly dont know what made me write this, larry stylinson - Freeform, lil bit of angst, lourry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' not overly impressed with the fact that he's small. But Harry loves his height.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes small is good

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I wrote this. It sucks a lot. Enjoy if you can.

"You're so tiny."

"Am not, you're just oversized."

Harry snorted and replied, "Or maybe you didn't hit puberty." Louis looked at him with mock-offense. "Yes I did you twat!" He pouted and flicked Harry on his bicep. "You're an abusive AND tiny boyfriend." Louis rolls his eyes at the comment. "Yeah, sure."

Harry pulls Louis closer into his chest, if that was even possible, his hands around both of Louis' hips and his toes curls around his calves. "Stop being so ignorant Louis. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Harry rubs small circles into Louis' hip right hipbone with his thumb. "Like you would know." Louis scoffs.

"Hey, I was your size once." Louis rolls his eyes and answers, "Look how long /that/ lasted." Louis can hear his dimples etching on to his cheeks. "Whatever, Styles."

"You're still tiny."

-_-_-

It's around midnight when Harry and Louis get off their flight from France to London. Both boys being exaughsted, but not overly jetlagged.

Louis reaches for his suitcase but a set of huge hands reach around his petitè figure and takes it instead. "Small boys shouldn't carry such weight, allow me, a big strong burly man to take it for you." A familar cheshire accent says. Louis groans but doesn't deny his offer to carry his luggage.

"I hate you so much."

"No you don't." Harry smirks and runs off to chat with the other boys.

-_-_-

It's when Louis' playing football when he can't stand his height anymore.

Liam has the ball and zags towards the goaly, which in this case, was Niall. Louis zigs after him, almost swipping the ball away but his legs being about three inches shorter than Liam's, missing the ball and allowing Liam to shoot and successfully scoring. Niall of course scolds himself, but Louis' more upset with himself than he is Niall.

"Fuck." Louis curses slumping against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest. "If only I was just fucking 5 inches taller I would of had Liam." He grumbles.

He doesn't even notice Harry walking up to him until Harry asks, "What's the matter, Lou?" He sinks down beside Louis looking at him concernedly. Startled, Louis lets out a small shriek before covering his mouth and blushing from embarrassment.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you love." Harry's voice is deep and soothing, it calms Louis almost instantly. "It's fine." Louis shrugs, trying to change the subject. "Now what's up with you?" Harry whispers the last few words.

"I'm sick of being so short!" Louis mumbles. Harry collectively sighs. "You know, I wish I was your height." Harry says softly. Louis gives him a confused look in return. "Well I could be the little spoon, and I could be lifted wi-" Louis cuts him off. "I can lift you." Harry just rolls his eyes and continues. "And you know what else I could do?" He asks, raising an eyebrow with his cheeky dimpled smile appearing. "What?" Louis replies. "I could top." Harry says popping the 'p'. Louis chuckles and shoves Harry's shoulder playfully. 

Harry stands, his back cracking and Louis winces at the sound. "You have wretched posture." Louis comments. Harry shrugs and holds out a massive hand that Louis takes and Harry pulls him up with ease. "Feel better?" Harry cocks an eyebrow. "I'd feel much better if you kissed me." With that, Harry leans down while Louis raises up on his tiptoes slightly, meeting in the middle for a kiss. It wasn't overly long, but it made Louis feel a whole lot more confident in his self. "I love you so much." Louis says after breaking the kiss. "Yeah, I love you so much it's probably bad for my own good." Harry replies boldly. Louis agrees with the statement.

-_-_-

When they're in bed that night, Louis agreeingly snuggles into Harry's chest as the little spoon.

"You are adorable." Harry presses a kiss to Louis' matted brunette hair. 

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"Goodnight.."

"I hate you."

"Love you, Lou."

-_-_-

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter: @bandilouquent
> 
> I'm really sorry if this sucks or if the prompt has already been done.


End file.
